Lon
Lon (ろん) is an utaite with an "angelic shota" voice. Lon mostly sings Kagamine Len songs, and she frequently collaborates with Soraru, forming the pair SoraLon (そらろん).Her most viewed cover is "Ochame Kinou"http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10780722which currently has over 7.77 million views on Nico Nico Douga, as of August 2013. It is also known for being the most-viewed video on Nico Nico Douga under the "utattemita" category. Rather than being spelled out as "Ron" in the correct romaji, ろん is spelled with a "L" instead of a "R" because it comes from "London"; Lon has shown near fluency in English (offering to translate her community information into English if there was a demand and speaking in English during Soraru's namahousous) and is reported to have stayed in London. The nickname was coined by other members of the NND community. Lon is a bokukko because of her tomboy personality and shota-like voice.[1] However, she is different from the usual "ryouseirui" because she does not sing in a masculine range during her songs - her voice is naturally shota-like. She has participated in a ryouseirui (trap singer) album. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects #Member of Asukasoromanya-z with Soraru, MACCO, Suzumu and Saine #''INTERNET INDEPENDENT Vol.1 - Piano sing Rock -'' (Released on August 25, 2010) #''Utattemoratta 2'' (Released on August 27, 2010) #''New Wave'' (Released on November 14, 2010) #''Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 4'' (Released on March 15, 2011) #''Yuuaisuu'' with Soraru (Released on May 01, 2011) #''Brilliant White Noise'' (Released on August 13, 2011) #''Hallows'' with Soraru (Released on October 30, 2011) #''Acomiku with VOCALISTS'' (Released on November 30, 2011) #''POLYHOLIC'' (Released on December 31, 2011) #''Rink'' (Released on April 25, 2012) #''Gakuen Reversi'' with Soraru (Released on April 28, 2012) #''endless resist'' (Released on August 11, 2012) #''Kakasousou'' (Released on August 11, 2012) #''BabyPod'' (Released on September 26, 2012) #''Daylight Dreamer'' (Released on December 31, 2012) #''HoneyWorks Kyoku Utattemita 3'' (Released on December 31, 2012) #''Kuuchuu Sanpo with Soraru (Released on December 31, 2012)'' #''Shuuen -Re:write- (Limited Edition)'' (Released on February 27, 2013) #''Seishun no Aji to Kuuron no Kimi'' with Soraru (Released on August 12, 2013) #''style'' (Released on August 21, 2013) #''Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku'' (Released on September 04, 2013) #''Nico Nico Wonderland 2'' (Released on December 11, 2013) List of Covered Songs Notice: Sorted with oldest uploaded first, all links are redirected to YouTube reprint and the original of the song. If you find a deadlink, please edit or give further notice.#"Yami no Dance Site" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5924280 (Dance Site of Darkness) (2008.01.23) (Taken down on NND) #"Yami no Dance Site" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5924280 (Dance Site of Darkness) (2008.01.23) (Taken down on NND) #"World is Mine" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm4616348 -Boku ver.- (2008.09.14) #"Triple Baka" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm4794478 (2008.10.01) #"Kagamine Len no Bousou" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5067843 -Short ver.- (2008.10.27) (Taken down on NND) #"PoPiPo" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5545934 (2008.12.14) (Private) #"Loli Yuukai" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm6043938 (Parody of Roshin Yuukai) (2009.02.04) (Taken down on NND) #"Juvenile" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm6128753 (2009.02.12) #"Kouketsuatsu Girl" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm6250340 (2009.02.24) (Taken down on NND) #"GHOST" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7195153 (2009.05.30) #"Migikata no Chou" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9124787 (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) (2009.12.18) #"Eager Believer" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10552401 (2010.04.29) #"Ochame Kinou" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10780722 (Mischievous Function) (2010.05.20) #"Shota Shota☆Night Fever" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/1276236016 (2010.06.11) (Community only) #"Okotowarishimasu" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm11168648 (I'm Sorry, but I Must Refuse) (2010.06.24) #"Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12665613 (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.06) #"Tsumi to Batsu" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12774071 (Crime and Punishiment) (2010.11.17) (Taken down on NND) #"Smiling" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm13012027 -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) #"only my railgun" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/1292276000 (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2010.12.14) (Community only) #"Haito Ateliesta Nite" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm13110535 feat. Lon and Soraru (2010.12.24) #"RAINBOW GIRL" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm13679134 -remix- feat. Lon and Gero (2011.02.22) #"Toeto" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm13891866 -Acoustic ver.- (2011.03.18) #"Sweet Magic" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm14044008 (Original with Junky) (Part of the NNI Original Album 『&』) (2011.04.02) #"Suki Kirai" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm14141189 (Like Dislike) feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.04.12) #"Otokonoko Memorable" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm14398543 (2011.05.08) #"Ichirin no Hana" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm14841173 (Single Flower) (2011.06.25) #"Tómur" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm15036235 (2011.07.21) (Taken down on NND) #"Karagenki" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm15154250 (2011.07.29) #"Maji LOVE 1000%" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/1312379462 (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.08.03) (In Soraru's Community only) #"Torinoko City" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm15343612 (Left-Behind City) (2011.08.18) #"Ai Kotoba" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm15491767 (Love Words) feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.09.02) #"Rimokon" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm15662329 feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.09.20) #"Kuuchuu Teien" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm15858154 (2011.10.11) #"Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm15881476 (You Who Resemble Me, I Who Resemble You) -Arrange ver.- feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.10.14) #"Hakusai" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm16081823 (2011.11.05) #"PONPONPON" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm16378692 (2011.12.09) #"Gemini" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/1324816249 feat. Lon And Soraru (2011.12.25) (Community only) #"Double Lariat" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17139456 (2012.03.03) #"Matryoshka" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17437574 -Band Arrange- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.04.02) #"Connect" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17601624 (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) (Part of the Anison Utattemita Tour 2012) (2012.04.20) #"Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17606884 (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) -Arrange ver.- (2012.04.21) #"DoReMiFa Rondo" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17627644 feat. Lon and Kogeinu (2012.04.23) #"Totemo Itai Itagaritai" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17922447 (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.05.26) #"Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm18379397 (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.07.18) #"Yī Èr Fanclub" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm18813526 (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.09.06) #"Taketori Overnight Sensation" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm18993573 feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.09.28) #"Futariboshi" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19668873 (Two Stars) -Arrange ver.- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.12.25) #"Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19898678 feat. Lon and Soraru (2013.01.23) #"Nijigen Dream Fever" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20289029 (Two-dimensional Dream Fever) (2013.03.09) #"MUGIC" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20357563 feat. Lon, Soraru, nero, clear, Rib and Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) #"Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/1378723608 (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) (2013.09.09)(Community only) #"Ai Kotoba II" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm22177584 feat. Soraru and Lon (cameo) (2013.11.03) Trivia *Lon has voiced ISAO's Sora Amaha UTAU voicebank.[2] *She resides in Tokyo.[3] *Her blood type is AB.[''citation needed''] *In a namahousou she said that she has a voice fetish and ankle fetish. *She voices Muronashi Shirona in the Nico Nico Douga anime Hakusai.[4] External Links *Twitter *TmBox References #↑ Nico Nico Pedia entry on Lon #↑ A screenshot with the UTAU and their Voice providers written on it #↑ Her Nico Nico Douga user page #↑ Muronashi Shirona's character page Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Kids